As shown in FIG. 1, systems for delivering breathable gas to an airway 2 of a patient 4 to treat a medical disorder typically include a respiration machine 10 (e.g., without limitation, a medical ventilator; a non-invasive ventilator (NIV) such as, for example and without limitation, a CPAP machine), a patient interface apparatus 12 and an air delivery conduit extending therebetween.
In the example of FIG. 1, the patient interface apparatus is a respiratory mask 12 and the opposing ends 16,18 of the conduit 14 include connectors 20,22. The first connector 20 is structured to connect the first end 16 of the conduit 14 to a receptacle 24 of the respiration machine 10, and the second connector 22 is structured to connect the second end 18 of the conduit 14 to a separate swivel 26, which is in turn connected to an elbow 28 of the mask 12.
A wide array of mask types, shapes and sizes are available from a variety of different manufacturers and, in general, the aforementioned components (e.g., conduit 14; swivel 26) are readily interchangeable such that any of a wide variety of different masks (e.g., 12) can be coupled to the respiration machine 10 for use therewith. For example, the conduit connectors 20,22, machine receptacle 24, swivel 26 and mask elbow 28 typically have standard dimensions (e.g., without limitation, the receptacle 24 and swivel 26 typically have an outer diameter (OD) of about 22 mm). However, it is necessary to ensure that the mask 12 or other suitable patient interface apparatus (not shown) is compatible with the respiration machine 10. That is, to function properly, the mask 12 must be properly identified and characterized by (e.g., synchronized with) the respiration machine 10, for example, to provide the necessary flow compensation in order for the patient 4 to receive the appropriate therapy. There is a desire to control this identification and characterization process, for example, so that only a specific make or brand of patient interface apparatus (e.g., without limitation, mask) will be identified and accepted for use with the respiration machine and in differentiating features therefor.